


Robo y Confesión

by Flamingori



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Nate/Elena como pareja secundaria, Romance, casi un AU ??, familia, spoilers del cuarto juego
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Sam quiere decirle a la familia su "nueva" relación, para Rafe no es tan buena idea.
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Samuel Drake
Kudos: 11





	Robo y Confesión

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo un crush MUY grande con Sam #sorrynotsorry  
> ~
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.

Despertó con el sonido tan desagradable de la alarma del teléfono, odiaba ese pitido, era la señal de que su ratito de paz terminaba y debía volver al trabajo. Giró en la cama con toda la pereza del mundo y su mano se paseó por la mesilla hasta dar con el ruidoso teléfono; reconoció su cajetilla de cigarros y el mechero, precisamente un cigarro a medio fumar mal apagado contra el cenicero, estaba allí también un condón usado y la tapa del lubricante, abierto con demasiada prisa la pasada noche. Bien, ésta era de las pocas veces que apagaba la alarma con una sonrisa.

Se estiró sobre las sábanas y sólo entonces se decidió a parpadear para irse habituando a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Había pasado tantas noches en esta casa que casi la reconocía como propia. Aunque llamar «casa» a la residencia familiar de los Adler era quedarse muy corto, esto era una mansión en toda regla, con un pasado colonial escrito en cada decoración de pared.

—Señor Drake —unos toques a la puerta terminaron de espabilarle—, el desayuno está servido. No tarde en bajar, el señor Adler solicita su presencia y se ha mostrado vehemente en su deseo.

Pensaba Sam que no había forma de acostumbrarse al trato tan formal del servicio, ¿señor Drake? ¿Él? Bueno, sí, técnicamente lo era, pero... no, ese trato y lenguaje pomposo no eran para él.

Encontró a Rafe —el señor de la mansión— sentado al frente de la mesa, en una silla carísima a juego con el resto de la decoración. Iba descalzo y llevaba una bata de seda que, si le preguntaran a Sam, diría que se ajustaba maravillosamente bien a su cuerpo, quizá porque Rafe no llevaba nada más que aquella bata y ésta caía un poco hacia el hombro, dejando a la vista parte de su piel, plagada de cicatrices que bajaban por su pecho y llegaban hasta más allá del ombligo.

—¿Te irás hoy? —Sam asintió con la cabeza y Rafe le dedicó un pequeño gruñido—. Sólo te has quedado dos días.

—Tengo un trabajo a medias, debo terminarlo antes de ir a Nueva Orleans —suspiró, pero no por lo sabroso de la mermelada en su tostada, sino porque Rafe se levantó para acabar a su lado, tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarle—. Es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina, no puedo llegar tarde —otro suspiro, Rafe apartó su café, dejando muy claras sus intenciones aquella mañana—. Oh vamos, Rafe. Es un viaje muy largo hasta la ciudad.

—Cumple tres años, ni siquiera recordará la fiesta.

—Pero sí la recordarán sus padres.

Sam suspiró por tercera vez en tan poco rato, pero Rafe sonrió, había conseguido quedar en su regazo, abriendo un poco la bata (se confirmaba entonces su desnudez bajo la seda) y moviéndose casi como un gato hasta acabar con sus rodillas hincadas una a cada lado de las piernas de Sam; tan anchos eran los asientos que cabían dos hombres de su tamaño sin demasiados problemas.

—Venga, no empieces —y aunque Sam se quejaba, no hacía demasiado por apartarle, más bien, no hacía nada, y Rafe pudo besar cada uno de los pájaros de tinta que decoraban su cuello—. De verdad, no puedo faltar a esa fiesta. Nathan me mataría, y ni hablemos de lo que me haría Elena, si se entera de que no voy al cumpleaños de Cassie porque me he quedado aquí contigo.

—Eres un tipo listo, ¿no? Invéntate una excusa.

—Estoy harto de inventarme excusas.

Ahora fue el turno de Rafe de suspirar, apartó las manos (que se habían movido muy rápido hasta, primero, desabrochar los vaqueros de Sam y, después, bajar un poco la liga de sus calzoncillos) y se echó hacia atrás, sentándose al borde de la mesa y dejando caer sus piernas por los reposabrazos de la silla. Le pareció una auténtica crueldad no ser capaz de sentir la caricia de Sam trepando por su pierna derecha.

—Es increíble lo que conseguís los ricos, casi parece de verdad.

—Quizás hubieras preferido verme con un garfio, un parche en el ojo y un loro al hombro.

—Gracias, pero en mi vida he tenido ya suficientes piratas —echó la cabeza a un lado, apoyándose en su pierna (hecha de carbono y forrada en piel sintética, pero seguía siendo un pierna)—. He pensado en contarle a Nathan lo nuestro —desde aquí pudo notar cómo de rápido se sorprendía Rafe, y tuvo que sujetar su pierna para impedir que se apartara—. Llevo un tiempo pensándolo.

—Está bien, lo retiro —se removió un poco más para liberarse y de un saltito volvió al suelo, recolocándose la bata—: no eres tan listo como creía.

—Escúchame.

—Siempre te escucho, Samuel —le miró—. Siempre. ¿Cómo crees si no que he acabado así?

—Las cicatrices te hacen parecer peligroso, y eso es algo nuevo para ti, ¿no?

—Serás capullo.

—¡Era una broma! Rafe, espera —resopló yendo tras él, despidiéndose del desayuno. Consiguió atrapar su brazo y tirar de él—. Dime qué piensas.

—¿De este repentino arrebato de sinceridad sobre tu vida privada?

—No es tan repentino, de hecho —le soltó y, obedeciendo el temblor de sus manos, rebuscó por los bolsillos hasta dar con cigarro y mechero—, Víctor lo sabe.

—¿Sullivan?

—¿A cuántos Víctor crees que conozco? Eh, gracias —le dedicó un agradecimiento muy torpe al mayordomo, que se acercó como una sombra para entregarle un cenicero—. Simplemente ató cabos —dio una larga calada antes de seguir hablando—. Le pareció sospechoso que volviera a Madagascar tan pronto, sólo habían pasado unos meses después de que todo volara por los aires.

—Querrás decir —le interrumpió— después de que tú y Nate me robaseis la oportunidad de traer el tesoro de Avery conmigo. Me lo merecía más que nadie, lo sabes. Sabes lo duro que trabajé para...-

—No quiero volver a discutir por lo mismo, Rafe —le cortó señalándole con el cigarro, sabía de sobra lo mucho que le molestaba el humo—. Lo nuestro viene de antes: antes de Avery, incluso antes de Panamá.

—Mucho antes de Panamá —apartó el cigarro de un manotazo, importándole bastante poco que cayera en la moqueta. El servicio se encargaría de ello—. Así que, ¿por qué ahora, Samuel? ¿Por qué hablar de esto ahora, después de tantos años?

—Porque siento que es real —sonrió victorioso al verle apartar la mirada, se había sonrojado—. Sé que es real.

Rafe le dedicó una mueca (junto a un sonido muy parecido al bufido de un gato malhumorado) y subió al dormitorio usando el ascensor. Puede que una de sus piernas fuera artificial, pero era muy capaz de subir el tramo de escaleras que llevaba al segundo piso y recorrer el pasillo hasta alcanzar la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo, prefería no acercarse a Sam; no cuando había conseguido bajar de esta forma sus barreras, una vez más. Era difícil ocultarle algo a Sam, siempre se había sentido en desventaja ante él, iba un paso por delante, y todo por culpa de aquella sonrisa, como si siempre supiera qué decir o qué callar para colarse por recovecos de su mente que ni siquiera el propio Rafe había explorado antes.  
A decir verdad, esta habilidad suya le aterrorizaba.

Entró al dormitorio frotándose el puente de la nariz, era agotador seguir con esta línea de pensamientos, solía terminar recordando las primeras miradas y sonrisas que intercambió con Sam hacía ya... ¿veinte años? Bien, tras tanto tiempo conociéndose, tendría que haber previsto que le encontraría sentado a un lado de la cama, encendiendo un cigarro y con esa sonrisa, otra vez esa maldita sonrisa... era imposible no suspirar cuando le miraba de aquella forma.

*

Se subió los vaqueros sin demasiada prisa, se colocó la camiseta y miró hacia la cama abrochándose la chaqueta. Rafe le devolvió la sonrisa desde su sitio, con el codo enterrado en la almohada y la mejilla en la mano, una posición cómoda que le permitía relajar todo el cuerpo (a excepción de su pierna izquierda, que debía estar teniendo las mejores vacaciones del mundo allá en Madagascar).

—Estarás contento, ¿verdad?

—Muchísimo —y le sacó la lengua en un gesto que mezclaba la burla con un sentimiento mucho menos inocente—. Llegarás a tiempo a la fiesta, mandaré preparar un avión rumbo Nueva Orleans, ¿o prefieres un helicóptero?

—Puto niño rico —negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba, calzándose unas botas.

—Samuel —esperó a que girara un poco para seguir hablando—. ¿Se lo dirás a tu hermano? ¿Crees que es buena idea?

—Creo que es lo más justo. No quiero seguir sintiéndome como un delincuente cada vez que nos vemos.

—Te recuerdo que tus negocios con ese hombre, Sullivan, no son...-

—Ya. Ya lo sé —se acomodó el pelo con las dos manos—. Sabes que no me refiero al trabajo, pero me preocupa... me preocupa cómo vaya a tomárselo.

—Creo que ya lo empiezo a entender —asintió girando en la cama, dejándose caer de lado y acomodando la cabeza en la almohada—. Te preocupa que Nate descubra que su hermano mayor, al que tanto quiere y admira, sepa muy bien cómo comerle la polla a otro hombre.

—Es una buena habilidad que añadir a mi CV, pero no —Sam se echó a reír—. Me preocupa que Nathan descubra que estoy enamorado del psicópata que quiso matarnos —le fue imposible borrar la sonrisa—. Te has vuelto a sonrojar.

—Lárgate de una vez.

—Que sí, que sí —trepó un poco por su cuerpo, acariciando cada cicatriz con la mirada, hasta darle un golpecito con la frente—. Te llamaré luego, ¿vale?

—Pobre de ti si no lo haces.

El beso fue algo más largo de lo esperado, pero otro tono del móvil de Sam les obligó a separarse. Por muy rápido que volara aquel avión, ya iba a llegar tarde a la fiesta.

*

Elena se encargó de acostar a Cassie con ayuda de Sully (tan implicado en el cuidado de la niña que no había fumado durante toda la fiesta), y a los hermanos Drake les tocó recoger los platos y limpiar el desorden del salón. Quizás el karaoke se les fue de las manos, a juzgar el estado de las alfombras en el improvisado escenario.

—Tú tranquilo, ¿eh Sam? No hagas nada, que ya me ocupo yo de todo.

—Eso quería oír —respondió sentándose en uno de los taburetes, arrastrándolo hasta quedar cerca de una de las ventanas. Soltó un suspiro de puro placer con la primera calada—. Nathan, ¿podemos hablar un momento? Tengo que contarte algo.

—Uy, pero qué mala pinta tiene esto —dejó la caja con los adornos y se acercó a él, cogió otro taburete para sentarse a su lado—. ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada, sólo estoy saliendo con alguien y pensé que deberías saberlo —soltó de golpe y se puso en pie—. Ahora, ayúdame con el escenario antes de que vuelva Elena y nos caiga una buena bronca.

—Espera, espera, espera —por supuesto, Nate le siguió y le hizo girarse—. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Y ya está? ¿No me vas a decir nada más? ¿Quién es? No, espera, déjame adivinarlo —se cruzó de brazos y frunció un poco el ceño, pensativo—. ¿Aquella camarera de la subasta? ¿No? De acuerdo, a ver... ¿una prestamista que haya tenido también un tórrido romance con Sully? Dios, no me digas que le has robado un ligue a Sully.

—Podrías estar así hasta mañana, no lo adivinarías.

—Por si no lo sabes, se me dan muy bien los misterios y acertijos, y éste pienso resolverlo. Dame un momento. ¿Es alguien que conozco? ¿Sí? —comenzó a andar en círculos sin emitir un solo ruido, y cuando trazaba el tercero chasqueó los dedos—. ¡Lo tengo! Una de las hermanas del orfanato, has conseguido pervertirla... ¿no? De acuerdo. ¡Aquella novia tuya de...!

—Frío, frío.

—Así que no es ella.

—No.

—Pues vaya.

—¿Te rindes?

—No. Sólo necesito un hilo del que tirar, una pista. ¿Estás seguro de que conozco a la chica?

—No he dicho que sea una chica.

—Oh —las cejas de Nate saltaron y su expresión se endureció un poco pero, desde luego, no por los motivos que Sam pensaba—: por favor, dime que no es Sully.

—Casi estoy tentado de decirte que sí, vaya cara que has puesto.

—Admite que sería rarísimo enamorarse de Sully.

—Chaval, soy un partidazo —los dos se giraron hacia su voz, venía por el pasillo con Elena riendo al lado—. La niña duerme y nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo —le dijo a Sam—. Nuestro barco sale temprano.

—Sully, ¿tú sabías que Sam está viendo a alguien?

—Desde el principio, chaval.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Eso es fantástico, Sam.

—Gracias, cuñada. Pero no creo que te alegres demasiado cuando descubras quién es.

—No, no se va a alegrar. Nadie de aquí lo celebraría —Sully negó con la cabeza y ocupó el taburete de los fumadores para dedicarse al placer de los puros—. ¿Y bien, Nate? ¿Quién crees que es?

—Alguien que conozco —repitió volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Hace cuánto le conoces? —Elena se unió al turno de preguntas—. ¿Mucho tiempo? —Sam asintió y ella palideció—. Oh, dios mío. No puede ser —pero Sam volvió a asentir y ella decidió sentarse junto a Sully, que le costaba contener la risa.

—¿Qué? ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Ya? ¿Así de rápido?

—Es Rafe.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Qué va! Se hundió con el barco de Avery, o explotó, o se ahogó, y creo recordar que le cayó todo el tesoro encima, sí, justo después de casi asesinarnos. ¿Soy el único que siente escalofríos recordando Madagascar? ¿Mercenarios con orden de disparar a matar? ¿Barcos hundidos? ¿Más disparos? Ah, debe ser estrés postraumático. Estoy a un paso de volverme loco.

—Pero cómo te gusta exagerar —Elena suspiró—. Sam, ¿estás seguro de esto?

—De no estarlo, no hubiera contado nada.

—La leche, Sam, ¿Rafe? De entre todas las personas del mundo, ¿Rafe? ¿Rafe Adler? Ugh —Nate se dejó caer en el sillón, suspiró y miró a Sam después de calmarse—. ¿Es muy tarde para que te enamores de Sully? Ya le has oído, es un partidazo: viejo, fumador, fiel a su bigote. Son muy buenas cualidades a tener en cuenta.

*

Estaba nervioso, saltaba a la vista. Y aunque normalmente tener a Elena apretando su mano le relajaba al instante, ahora sólo conseguía ponerle más y más nervioso. Habían pasado casi dos meses del cumpleaños de Cassie, Sam había ido con Sully a cumplir su encargo (del cual era mejor no hablar, no era del todo legal) y no habían hablado desde entonces. Hoy debían tener «La Charla».

Nate no lo veía necesario, prefería ignorar el asunto y no hablar del tema, podía hablar de miles de cosas con Sam, bastaba con retirar a Rafe de esa lista de temas. Pero Elena no pensaba lo mismo y le dijo que debían sentarse a hablar largo y tendido sobre esta nueva situación. Esto no convenció a Nate, sí lo hizo su «iré yo a hablar con ellos, puedes quedarte en casa».

—Como se le ocurra hacer algo... -

—Sabes que Sam no dejaría que hiciera nada —le interrumpió dándole un codazo.

Habían elegido un restaurante cualquiera como punto de encuentro, habían llegado primero y usaron ese privilegio para sentarse en una buena mesa desde donde poder ver el exterior.  
Nate se tensó cuando escuchó el motor de la moto aparcando. Era Sam y, para su mala suerte, no venía solo.

—Relájate —le dijo Elena en un tono muy suave, frotando su brazo—. No puede ser tan malo si está con tu hermano. Sam es un hombre sensato... la mayoría de las veces —carraspeó, no podía perder fuelle en sus ánimos—. No perdería la cabeza por Rafe si no hubiera algo bueno en él.

—Sí, su cuenta corriente.

—Nos vendrían muy bien todos esos ceros ahora mismo.

—No puede ser que... Elena, ¿has planeado esto para pedirle dinero a Rafe? —ella sonrió y Nate no tuvo que fingir la sorpresa en su cara, la mandíbula casi se le desencajó sobre la mesa—. Soy un marido traicionado, estoy sufriendo. Me has hecho formar parte de un intrincado plan maquiavélico para... —contuvo el gritito con el pisotón que alcanzó bajo la mesa—. Eres un ser malvado, que lo sepas.

Sam notó lo forzado de aquella sonrisa, pero también supo leer la expresión tranquila de Elena. Lo que fuera que pasaba en aquella mesa no era cosa suya.

—¡Rafe! —Nate se levantó y estrechó su mano como saludo—. No te lo tomes a mal, pero pensé que a estas alturas estarías muerto. Ya sabes, te enterré bajo toneladas de oro y tesoros robados.

—Después de demostrar no tener ni puta idea de esgrima, lo recuerdo, sí —le devolvió el apretón de manos antes de sentarse—. Yo mismo me creí muerto y ahogado, y quizá la falta de oxígeno, quizás el dolor de perder una pierna de cuajo, ¿quién sabe la razón? Tuve una revelación y me dije que si escapaba vivo de aquello, sería un hombre nuevo.

—¿Y lo eres?

—Sólo a ratos. Mantengo mis ganas de verte bajo tierra.

—Anda, yo también dormiría mucho más tranquilo si acudiera a tu entierro.

—No es tarde para celebrar el tuyo, Nate.

—Me pillas fatal de fechas, ¿qué tal si tú mueres antes? Prometo que te llevaré la corona de flores más vistosa de toda la ciudad.

Ajenos a aquel baile de tensiones y cuchillos, Sam y Elena hablaban con auténtica alegría por verse. Ella le habló de Cassie, le enseñó varias fotos de la pequeña en sus primeros días de colegio, y él sonreía de lo más emocionado por ver a su sobrina.

—¿Ya habéis pedido?

—Os estábamos esperando —respondió Elena guardando el teléfono—. ¿Habéis comido? ¿Os apetece pedir algo para todos o...?

—¿Os importa? —Nate dio un golpe en la mesa con las dos manos—. Estoy intentando saldar cuentas con un puto psicópata que, no sé por qué, ha encandilado a mi hermano —y señaló a Rafe, que bufó cruzándose de brazos—. No me gustas, Rafe.

—No entiendo qué te hace pensar que tú a mí sí.

—¿Queréis parar de una vez? Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza —pidió Sam—. Hemos venido a hablar, no a gritarnos. Dejemos el pasado atrás y centrémonos en el futuro —Nate refunfuñó, para nada de acuerdo con eso—. Relájate, hermanito, que seguirás siendo mi número 1.

—¡Así que es por eso! —Elena dio una palmada mirando a Nate darle un trago a su cerveza—. ¡Estás tan enfadado porque Rafe te ha quitado a tu hermano!

—¿Qué? ¡No! —tosió un par de veces intentando no ahogarse—. ¡Claro que no!

—Oh Nathan, eso es muy tierno —Sam trazó un corazón con sus dedos y hasta le lanzó un beso—. Tu hermano mayor también te quiere muchísimo.

—Esto es ridículo.

—Por una vez, estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Y no sólo Nate, Rafe también se puso en pie y dejó el restaurante. La ligera cojera que arrastraba sólo le hacía parecer más y más enfadado.

*

Responder un e-mail o dos no solía llevarle a Rafe más de un par de minutos, instrucciones a uno u otro inversor, órdenes a los empleados, saludos a nuevos contactos; nada demasiado complicado para quien había jurado hacer de su apellido uno sonadísimo por sus propios medios y esfuerzos, pero llevaba casi media hora frente a la pantalla y su dedo ni se acercaba al botón de «enviar», ¿el motivo? Sus ojos se iban continuamente al balcón, donde estaba Sam a medio vestir, cigarro en mano y hablando por teléfono.

Debía admitir que el desnudo de Sam siempre le había distraído (y, en ciertas ocasiones, inspirado), pero en este caso lo que le hacía ignorar su bandeja de entrada era aquella conversación. ¿De qué demonios tenía que hablar tanto con Nate? ¡Se habían visto esta misma tarde en el restaurante! Comenzaba a enfadarse, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido desde aquella reunión, y ni la mejor habitación del hotel ni las sonrisas de Sam cuando le pillaba mirándole conseguían que se relajara.

—¡Al fin! —casi gritó cuando Sam cerró el balcón, colgando el teléfono—. ¿Recitábais poesía? ¿Versos interminables en latín?

—¿Vas a pillarte una rabieta porque no te presto atención?

—No es una rabieta, es una queja —vio necesaria la aclaración—. Me has hecho venir a un hotel de mala muerte pudiendo estar ahora mismo en mi mansión, ¿qué menos que prestarme atención a mí, para variar?

—Encuentro este lado necesitado tuyo incluso adorable —se apartó un poco para esquivar el cojín que le lanzó—. Ten, es tuya.

Rafe se esperó recibir el cojín de vuelta, pero lo que acabó entre sus manos fue su tarjeta de crédito. Se había olvidado del pasado de Sam com carterista, uno buenísimo, era evidente.

—¿Cuándo has...-? Samuel, ¿qué has hecho con mi dinero?

—Una generosa inversión en D&F Fortunes. Necesitaban ayuda para reparar uno de sus barcos y poner rumbo a la siguiente expedición, ¿no sigues el programa de Elena? Lo explica todo en la web —alzó la mano para cortar las muchas quejas que pensaba soltar Rafe—. También explicará, con todo lujo de detalles, la buena ayuda prestada por el heredero de los Adler, interesado en tesoros y aventuras —terminó de desvestirse (divertido al ver los ojos de Rafe recorrerle de arriba a abajo) y se dejó caer a su lado en la cama—. Dime, ¿qué se siente siendo el amable benefactor de un negocio familiar?

—De amable benefactor nada, me has robado.

—El corazón, ¿verdad? —se echó a reír—. Rafe, te has puesto rojo.

—Que sepas que vas a devolverme cada dólar.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo?

—Se me ocurre una manera.

Dio por terminadas las respuestas fallidas a los e-mails, quizá mañana pudiera hacerlo, ahora prefirió rodar en la cama hasta quedar sobre Sam, aceptando encantado sus caricias e inclinándose para recibir los primeros besos.

*

Fue en ese mismo instante que Nathan Drake despertó de golpe, levantándose como movido por un resorte y el sudor frío empapando su espalda.

—Algo malo está pasando.

—Por Dios, Nate, déjame dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Elena enamoradísima pero también muy harta del marido? SÍ.  
> ¿Sully siendo el referente paterno de todos los Drake? SÍ.  
> ¿Nate y Rafe refunfuñando porque los dos quieren a Sam 24/7? OH SÍ.
> 
> Éste es el canon que me gusta y no aceptaré otro (?)


End file.
